The proposed studies deal with the following: a) Transmembrane distribution of phospholipids in the plasma membranes of undifferentiated and differentiated neuroblastoma cells. b) Investigations of the adenylate cyclase, the cAMP phosphodiesterase and the cAMP-dependent protein kinase of the plasma membranes of differentiated and undifferentiated neuroblastoma cells.